


Sweatpants

by ShangelaShouldveWon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Bottom Jesse McCree, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hanzo has a dig bick, Hentai-inspired themes, Laundry, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweatpants, Very minor hazing, haha bet you read that wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangelaShouldveWon/pseuds/ShangelaShouldveWon
Summary: Who knew sweatpants could stir up Hanzo so much?





	Sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first PWP, and for that matter, my first fic ever! My writing in this one is incredibly kinky, featuring themes from hentai. Please make sure to check through the tags before reading! If there are any other tags you feel like I've missed out/unnecessary, please do tell me in the comments, and I will consider them! I am new to this, so any pointers will be greatly appreciated!
> 
> I hope my friend doesn't read this! She'll be so disappointed in me! Oh well! I'm proud of my writing anyway!
> 
> It's easier to write a 1,800 word porno than it is to write a college essay! Wow! If I could type as fast as I did here for my college essays, I would be valedictorian by now!

It was another warm evening on the base of Gibraltar, and Hanzo and Jesse were each to their own. Jesse was at the base’s laundromat, picking up the warm, freshly dried clothes of the pair back to Hanzo and his shared room. Hanzo, on the other hand, was sitting up on the bed with his back leaning against the headboard, reading a book. 

Once upstairs, Jesse rapped against the door to their room with the basket of clothes to get Hanzo’s attention. Hanzo put his book aside, stood up, and unlocked the automatic sliding door to let Jesse in. 

Kicking off his flip-flops at the door, Jesse was such a homely sight.

“Thanks, pumpkin.” Jesse said as he gave a charming smile towards Hanzo, and scuttled his way to the drawers.

“No problem, Jesse.” Hanzo replied without much thought. As he made to move back to their bed, he looked over his shoulder, and glanced back at the man he loved. 

Jesse was sitting on his knees in front of the drawers, neatly folding clothes while humming a soft tune. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, and though there was nothing inherently sexual about the situation…

Hanzo was drawn to the way Jesse’s ass stretched the fabric of his pants in his position.

Hanzo began to make his way to McCree, almost in a stalking manner. He was so drawn to his man looking innocent and defenceless, so clueless to his stirring arousal.

Jesse was oblivious to the whole situation at hand, but when a shadow cast over him and the particular shirt he was folding, he looked up and behind to see a rather serious looking Hanzo.

“Hey there Hanny-Bee! Is there a problem?” Jesse naively asked, giving him a small smile.

In this position, Jesse was at crotch-height. It was only too easy for him to notice at the growing tent in Hanzo’s pants.

“Jesse…” Hanzo said, his tone even, but not without seeping restraint. “I am rather… fond of you looking so beautiful the way you are right now.”

“What do you mean, Hanzo?” Jesse asked, half in teasing, and half out of genuine curiosity as to what was happening. Seeing his lover so worked up made him feel hot as well. He slowly began to put aside the shirt he was folding, almost as though in attempt to hide his actions from his partner.

Hanzo was wordless as he knelt snugly behind his Southern Belle, pressing his obvious hard-on into Jesse’s ass crack. He leaned into Jesse’s inner shoulder and breathed in a deep breath.

His right hand was grabbing at Jesse’s hip, as his left began to slowly slide up from his abs to his left pec. His strong hand gently, but surely squeezed, as Jesse began to flush and give out a moan.

“Su-sugar, I have to finish folding these lil’ things before we can- Ah!” Jesse gasped as Hanzo moved his right had to his crotch and grabbed his beauty’s prize.

“You’ve been quite the naughty boy today,” Hanzo said, massaging the area. “tempting me like this while I am trying to read a book.”

“I have no idea what you mean, darling.” Jesse said, breathless.

“Your ass,” he whispered into McCree’s ear, as his left hand shifted from his pec to his left ass cheek, “is quite the sight while you’re sitting there all _pretty_ for me.”

“Mm, daddy please...” Jesse whispered back, as though he was afraid someone would hear such _filth_ come out of his mouth. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a bad boy.”

“Good. Are you ready for your punishment?” Hanzo whispered viscously into his ear as he began to rub circles with his right hand, _possessively_. After all, _it was his._

“Yes, daddy. I’m sorry I’ve been a naughty boy.” Jesse cooed, as they both began to stand up and head for their bed. Jesse’s face had a deep flush, his eyes hazy, with a small smile on his face. 

Jesse went to lay on the bed as Hanzo began to strip completely in front of him. Jesse’s heart began to race as he felt his dick tense up at the sight of his lover’s thick, massive cock. Jesse was by no means small - in fact, he was _well-endowed_ if he said so himself - but from where he was lying and Hanzo standing, he felt weak.

A shadow was cast over Hanzo, masking his facial expressions but setting a glow to his outer figure - making him look like a regal sex god. Hanzo’s cock was an angry red, having been riled up by Jesse’s antics.

“Strip.” Hanzo commanded, and Jesse hurriedly began to take off his own clothes, where he mindlessly wondered about the extra load of laundry he would have after this session.

Hanzo moved to lay on top of Jesse, leaning into him and kissing him chaste on the lips. As they moved apart, Hanzo looked into the doe-like eyes of Jesse, igniting his possessive side again.

Hanzo used his strength to push Jesse over onto his stomach, and Jesse complied. Jesse bent his knees and lifted himself so his ass was in the air, showing off his beautiful, clenching pucker.

Jesse turned his head to the left to look behind his shoulder, to see Hanzo grab the lube on their nightstand beside their bed. He coat his left fingers liberally, and began by slowly and torturously inserting his thumb into his hot, tight hole.

“How does that feel, my sugar plum?” Hanzo said, the grin evident in his voice. “Do you like it when daddy fingers you?” 

Jesse groaned as Hanzo’s thumb began to thrust harshly, as though he was nothing but a toy to him. “Yes, daddy!” Jesse gasped out loud. “I love it when you finger me with your strong, thick fingers!”

Hanzo laughed deep in his chest, a condescending one at that. He loved watching his boy so submissive under him. He pulled out his thumb, and replaced his ring and middle finger into the gaping hole before him. His hand was upturned so the pads of his fingers inside him were facing up.

Hanzo leaned forward and whispered into Jesse’s ear, thrusting his fingers at a fast pace. “Are you ready for a good dicking, Jesse?” Both men were incredibly hard and leaking, and too strung up to let this foreplay go on much longer.

“Yes, daddy...” Jesse whispered, already out of breath from his lover using his hole so roughly. “I’m ready to take you all in.”

Hanzo smirked at that, and slipped his fingers out of his lover. He wiped his fingers onto Jesse’s left butt cheek, marking his territory. He grabbed Jesse’s waist firmly with his left hand, and his own cock with his right. He directed his head right at the entrance of Jesse’s flushed hole, teasing him.

“Daddy, please!” Jesse yelled across his shoulder. “I want daddy’s cock now!” Jesse had a spoilt attitude when he became desperate, and Hanzo was having none of it.

“You act so bratty, Jesse.” Hanzo said to him as he gave a harsh smack onto his right ass cheek. _“Insolent cur.”_

With that, Hanzo pushed into his awaiting lover, sliding all the way in until he hit home. 

“UNGH!” Jesse moaned, feeling Hanzo’s cock deep within himself. He was sure if he reached down and felt his stomach, he would feel Hanzo’s cock stretching his belly out, and messing up his insides.

Hanzo began to thrust at a harsh pace, Jesse’s moan cut off with each thrust. His right arm was behind himself, only using his left on Jesse’s waist to stabilise. 

Jesse was now staring forward, his chin leaning on the pillow beneath him. His head dragged with each thrust from Hanzo, and he felt boneless.

Hanzo grabbed his lover’s chin and made him face his right. Jesse was a complete mess - his eyes were crossed and glistening with tears, mouth drooling, cheeks a bright red and nose beginning to leak. He was quickly losing control of himself, and he couldn’t care less on how he looked.

Hanzo leaned down and kissed his mess of a boyfriend. Jesse couldn’t even close his eyes as they kissed, Hanzo dicking his tight and sensitive hole until he lost focus. 

_“He’s going to mess up my insides!”_ Jesse thought to himself. _“He’s thrusting into me so hard my insides are going to be all jumbled!”_

Hanzo broke the kiss as he grabbed Jesse’s hips with both his hands and began to thrust in earnest. Jesse didn’t think he could possibly feel more hot until Hanzo struck his prostate. Jesse’s eyebrows drew together, his face giving a look of surprise as he let out a scream. _“Bingo.”_ Hanzo thought.

Jesse was limp, and letting out cut-off moans as his lover struck his sweet spot repeatedly. This was becoming too much - he wasn’t going to be able to take much more... 

Jesse was too close. He was going to jizz all over the bed, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His head dragged along the pillow he was on, his dick sputtering pre-come. “D-Daddy!!”

Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s two globes and spread them apart to watch his partner’s red-hot hole clench and unclench rapidly around his cock. “Cum for me, bitch.” He said smugly. 

Jesse let out a yell as his cock spat out cum all over the sheets. Hanzo watched as Jesse’s back tensed, his hole quivering and spitting out lube through the sides of his cock. His hands were grabbing at the sheets as his sex finished squirting.

Jesse went limp and his body began to twitch erratically, coming down from a merciless orgasm. He had a lazy smile on his face and his eyes were unfocused, staring into nothing.

Hanzo marvelled at the gorgeous sight of his lover before him, his cock growing harder. He began to thrust into the slack body below him, seeking his own orgasm.

Jesse’s body twitched from overstimulation as Hanzo finally pumped his thick seed into his awaiting lover. Hanzo’s face was tense as he dirtied his lover’s insides.

Hanzo twitched as he pulled his sensitive cock from his beautiful lover, heaving from the exertion. He grabbed Jesse’s left ass cheek apart and watched as his asshole spewed his cum. 

A glob of semen seeped out and Hanzo dragged his thumb to slip the load back into his prized treasure. He grinned as Jesse let out a mewl when the pad of his thumb slipped back in.

Hanzo pulled back Jesse’s legs so he was lying flat on his stomach, and went to get a warm, wet cloth from their private bathroom. He wiped up the mess of cum and lube from his flaccid cock, and proceeded to wipe up his very dirty lover.

“Thanks so much for that, honey-bee.” Jesse drawled, tired and falling asleep. 

“Anything for you, my sweet prince.” Hanzo whispered back lovingly. He threw the dirty cloth next the laundry basket that Jesse had emptied earlier.

They would have an extra load to do tomorrow, but he was sure Jesse wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. That last sentence is a stupid pun.


End file.
